Ruthless
by Lovenyx125
Summary: When a game of revenge is taken too far, Bella is sold into marriage to a man she despises. While struggling to fit society's mold of a weak woman, she must navigate the treacherous waters of being a mob wife without drowning in the process. Mobward. Possessiveward. Sexyward.
1. Survive, Really?

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Edward. I don't know Bella. I don't own either one of them or the other characters in this story. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion, or headaches. I am merely writing this for the pleasure of my readers and myself. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

**Summary:** When a game of revenge is taken too far, Bella is sold into marriage to a man she despises. While struggling to fit society's mold of a weak woman, she must navigate the treacherous waters of being a mob wife without drowning in the process.

**Country Game: **I love hearing about all the different countries people are reading this from so do tell me in a review or PM so I can start our little list. If you're unsure about how it works, check out **Fighting Destiny**.

_Author's Note: Hello, everybody. I'm glad you're here to give me a chance. Bear with me, this is a little preview – between a prologue and a chapter. This world is a little different but tell me what you think. See you at the bottom!_

**Ruthless**

**Chapter 1: Survive, Really?**

[Bella's POV]

"You look like hell."

"Does it show?" I asked sarcastically, fiddling with the lock.

"Only a little," she remarked with a smirk. "Did you pull a double shift again?"

I jiggled the combination of the lock as I nodded and said, "Had to. Damn! Why won't this blasted thing open?"

Angela giggled and asked, "You do know that's not your locker, right?"

I groaned and smacked my forehead on the locker I had been trying to open for the past ten minutes.

"I'm so fucked up this morning. I had like three hours of sleep last night."

"I don't think working two jobs while you're still in high school is healthy. You really need to cut back on the hours," Angela said.

"You know I can't cut back. I need the money," I reminded her.

"How's your dad?"

"He's good but he's worried. He doesn't say but it's written all over his face."

Images of Charlie's sunken face popped into my head. He was smiling less and less these days, instead spending most of his time frowning. Something was up with him, I knew it. It wasn't just the fact that we were up to our necks with bills. Something else was bothering him.

I let out a sigh as I closed my locker door and turned towards the direction of homeroom. Angela fell into step with me as she told me about her date with Eric last night. Angela's father was one of the few parents who believed that letting his daughter make her own choices was the best way to go. He trusted Angela to find a suitable man who was the perfect husband material and he gave her plenty of room for mistakes. Dating wasn't allowed, an unofficial law, unless the girl's father allowed it.

"It was awkward, Bella. I'm not going to lie," she said knowingly.

"Any chance for seconds?"

"Yeah, we're going to the movies this Friday. How about you bring along Mike and we can make it a double date?"

I stopped walking and stared at her with wide eyes, horrified that she would even suggest such a thing.

She giggled, shaking her head, and said, "I'm kidding. Don't have a coronary."

"Jesus, Ang. You're going to kill me one day," I cried as she swung an arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"Of course not, Swan. I love you to death, girl. Who else would bitch about Rosalie with me?" I stiffened and she noticed. "Oops. Sorry."

I shook my head, trying to push away memories of the blonde beauty and who she used to be. Once upon a time.

Later on in the day, Angela and I went out to the benches instead of eating in the cafeteria. Lunch was a hectic affair and neither of us liked to be in the same room as _them_ if it could be helped.

As I looked around from my perch on top of the table, a light drizzle fell around us. I looked down and indented wood grains caught my eye. Carved into the wood were two initials and a few words, words the made my stomach turn whenever I thought of them.

From the rush of memories that were assaulting my mind, one stuck out vividly. It happened here, on this very bench but months ago.

_Rosalie giggled, twirling a piece of her golden hair between her fingers. A cigarette hung lowly on her rouge painted lips and she was blowing rings of smoke into the misty air. _

_"What did your dad say when he found you sneaking back in?" I asked, grinning as I raised my own cigarette to my lips._

_"He threatened to get me married off. He thinks a husband would curb my hussy behaviour," she explained, rolling her eyes at the ridiculous notion._

_I snorted and said, "As if any guy could tame your inner slut."_

_"It's not inner if I let it out, Bella," she reminded me. "Fuck, I wish you came out yesterday. The party was wild."_

_"I had work," I said with a sigh._

_"You could've called in sick."_

_"Not on my second day I couldn't," I pointed out. "They would've fired me on the spot."_

_"So? You already have another job. It's not like you'll be broke," Rosalie said before taking another long drag._

_"I'm close to being. Charlie came pretty close with the last bill," I told her with a frown._

_"Sucks. Don't worry, B. It'll get better soon," she told me cheerfully, patting my thigh. "Charlie is a sweetheart, you know that? If he weren't, you would've been marred in exchange for money. In fact, I'm fucking glad dad isn't drowning in bills. He wouldn't hesitate in a second to sell me off as a bride."_

_Of course he wouldn't. David Hale was a cold-hearted bastard._

_"So how was the party? Did your slut get her freak on?"_

_"Oh lord, B. You have no idea what you missed out on. A whole crowd of bare-chested, drunk guys and bitches with their tits hanging out of their tits. Even Tanya Denali was there, what a fucking slut."_

_"Why the hell was she there?"_

_"Two words," Rosalie said and gave me a stern look. "Edward Cullen._

_"Ugh!" I shuddered. "He's the biggest asshole around."_

_"Don't I know it. She was hanging off his arm and I swear they snuck off to fuck a million times."_

_"Ew! But she's like a walking, talking condom advertisement with every STD known to man."_

_"To everyone but her parents. They spoil the bitch like she's a fucking queen," Rose sneered._

_ "Well, the Denalis are loaded. They don't need to worry about keeping their daughter pure or train her to be wife material."_

_"I wouldn't be surprised if they train her to be a mega-slut. All part of the master plan to catch Cullen," Rosalie scoffed. "As if Cullen would marry her ugly ass."_

_"He does seem to like her ass a lot." I giggled, covering my mouth at the unattractive snort that slipped out._

_ "Yeah, but he won't marry her. She's just a good fuck to him. You know how he is, he uses them and leaves them."_

_"True, his daddy would kill him if he tarnished the Cullen name with such a slut."_

_"Whatever, he can fuck around as much as he wants as long as he and his fucked up family stays away from us."_

_"Yeah, did you hear? His older brother is coming back to Forks. I heard Jessica tell bad dye job Lauren that there was a scandal and daddy Cullen told him to haul his ass back," I sniggered. "Mafia family scandals, who would've thought?"_

_"You listen to way too much gossip these days, Swan," Rose said, waggling her finger at me and smirking._

_"Gotta keep on my toes, right?" I winked and let out a chuckle._

_"I don't know what I'd do without you, babe," Rosalie said with a sigh, exhaling the last of her cigarette and throwing it down on the soggy grass._

_"Fade away into misery and despair?" I suggested. "You'd be stuck with bad dye job Lauren and despo Jessica if it weren't for my awesome ass."_

_"God, those two are a real nightmare. The despo won't shut up about Mike in Gym. I swear, she's this close to sucking his dick just so he'd marry her."_

_"Sometimes, I feel like we're the only two who don't want to be tied down to some sexist pig," I admitted with a sigh._

_"We're the only ones with half a brain around here. Who in their right mod wants to be married off to some pansy boy who's high off his daddy's money?"_

_"It must be all the bleach in their hair soaking into their brains."_

_I took in one last drag of my cigarette before throwing it down next to Rosalie's. It wasn't long till the bell would ring._

_My eyes caught on a flash of pink in the middle of the parking lot and second look told me it was Tanya's designers dress. Tanya Denali with her perfect strawberry blonde hair and her icy blue eyes. She was trailing behind Edward Cullen and they both looked like they'd been freshly fucked. Of course they had, but everyone knew it would've been in Tanya's car. Nope, Cullen's car was way too precious to catch any STDs._

_"Looking at him, who would've thought he was a part of one of the largest crime families on the west coast," Rosalie scoffed, glaring in his direction._

_I snuck another peek at him and I couldn't deny, the man was delicious. What I wouldn't give to trail whip cream down his abs and lick all the way to Promise Land. _

_"Well, it's what the rumours and media say. Only his fucked up family and his dead victims know the truth," I said with a shrug, the smallest amount of venom showing through my words._

_"I pity the girl who he chooses. She'll be stuck with his cocky ass for the rest of her pathetic life."_

_I glanced at Rosalie and met her eyes. I could see the worry in them, but the fear too. It took a lot to scare Rosalie Hale. _

_She was hands down the hottest girl in all of Forks and damn if she wasn't exactly what rich assholes wanted their trophy wife eye candies to look like. Even if we didn't admit it, we both knew that she was the first choice of any rich guy and he dad took full advantage of that. He wouldn't marry his only daughter off to just any guy. Nope, the asshole wanted the highest price he could get for the sex-on-legs he'd helped create._

_"We don't have to worry," I quickly reminded her. "He hates us and he'd quicker choose the walking STD than any of us."_

_"I know, babe, but I just worry. We're almost eighteen and you know that we'll have a suitor by the time we're legal."_

_"Hopefully, we'll get to choose," I said optimistically even though, on the inside, I knew the truth._

_"No one gets to choose, Bella. You know that. Even your dad will have limited choice when a bastard decides he wants you and pays a hefty price for you."_

_"We'll run away then," I decided furiously, looking up into her icy blue eyes. "When the time comes, we'll run away and leave all this bullshit behind."_

_"Where would we go?"_

_"Canada," I said immediately. "Some parts of Canada, where the older tribes are. People from the Freedom Age still live there. They would take us in."_

_Rosalie stared at me for a moment before breaking out into a grin._

_"This is why I love you, B. You're incredible."_

_"So you'll run away with me?" I asked, my eyebrows high up near my hairline with anticipation. _

_Rosalie threw an arm around my shoulder and hugged me tightly to her side._

_"Of course, babe. We're a team," she said seriously. "Where you go, I go. When the time comes, we'll leave this god forsaken place. We will survive."_

We will survive.

Back then, those three words had seemed so simple. We uttered them with complete conviction. We truly believed that we were forever. That our promises would live forever.

Maybe it had been the moment, all the emotions and all the worry. Or maybe, just maybe, it was only me.

Despite everything, I believed that I could never have imagined the determination, the love, and the loyalty in Rosalie's eyes. And that tiny fact, made all the difference.

Knowing the Rosalie never intended to keep her promise was a better reality. It was better than the truth, my painful reality.

Rosalie Hale had broken our promises; she had betrayed our long-lasting friendship. She had destroyed out forever...and for that, I would never forgive her.

***So…what did you think? Thinking of throwing tomatoes yet?**

**Well, I would love to hear your theories on what exactly happened between Rosalie and Bella so leave me a review or PM. I have the next chapter ready, it just needs to be edited. Maybe I can be persuaded to update a little earlier, eh? ;)**

**Next Update: Monday, October 21st**


	2. Sacrifices

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight and unfortunately, never will.

**Country Game: **I love hearing about all the different countries people are reading this from so do tell me in a review or PM so I can start our little list. If you're unsure about how it works, check out **Fighting Destiny**.

_Author's Note: Umm…I'm shocked really. So shocked that I do need a little time to process this. So…uh…see you at the bottom?_

**Ruthless**

**Chapter 2: Sacrifices**

[Bella's POV]

When I was only nine, my mother ran off with a tourist. Phil Dwyer was a lawyer and had been raised in a Freedom tribe. He believed the old ways were the best and somehow managed to convince my housewife mother too. In the note she had left me - on the back of a grocery receipt - she claimed that I was holding her back and that the Freedom Age was calling her. Clearly, the call of older traditions and a younger, rich lawyer was stronger than her own daughter. Her own flesh and blood. For Renée, water had always been thicker than blood. The rest of us had just been too dense to realize.

Her betrayal broke Charlie, my sweet and loving father. He had been the sun in my life, shining rays of hope and happiness over me. Her departure dimmed his light to the poor where it nearly went out. His job became his new wife and his daughter was abandoned to a corner of his empty life.

It wasn't until years later, when I'd been in a hit and run accident that Charlie noticed my presence again. He realized how close he'd been to loosing me and that opened his eyes. An ill-fated injury was all it took to get my father back. I'd been on crutches for a month, but the pain and discomfort had been worth it.

Charlie was the only family I had now, but at least he was loyal. The girl I had once called my sister turned out to be the biggest backstabbing bitch I'd ever known.

I digress.

I could trust Charlie with my life and I knew he would never sell me out. You would think that would be a given since he was my father, but you'd be surprised how much money changes people. You need to know your closest ones and their limits. Charlie was easy to understand, not buy. I knew his limits and I knew that he would never sell me out for money. No matter how much we were drowning in bills, I was precious to him. After all, I was the mirror image of the woman he still loved to this day. A constant, walking reminder of the betrayal that taught him to keep his family close. Like I said, I knew Charlie.

Or at least, I thought I did.

Just thinking of what could've happened to change the one constant in my life makes my head spin. Charlie had always been easy. Trustworthy, loyal, caring...loving.

But what changed?

***R*R*R*R*R***

Monday night, Charlie called to tell me he would be late for dinner and that I shouldn't wait up. Like the good daughter I was, I assured him I wouldn't be able to sleep unless I knew he was home safe. It was well past my bedtime when he came home to find me waiting at the door, ready to take his jacket from him and hang it up.

I was a good daughter.

Dinner was warm lasagna in front of the TV. Charlie invited me to bring my plate and sit with him, a treat for being so well behaved, such an easy kid.

"That's alright, dad. I already ate," I said softly, lying straight through my teeth.

I didn't dare tell him we had been low on grocery money this week.

"You sure, Bells?" He cast me a worried gaze. "You worked so hard. You need a break."

"I'm fine, dad," I reassured him. "I'm going to go ahead and finish the last bit of my homework. The dishes are already done so just leave your plate in the sink. I'll wash it with tomorrow's."

It wasn't until I had closed my door behind me that I let my smile drop. I was exhausted, of my life and of this farce I played. If only Charlie knew just how much I cut back on so he didn't have to worry about grocery and such. I only worked on the weekend since Charlie wanted me home and not worn out on weekdays. After all, I couldn't cook dinner and clean the house if I was at work. Charlie couldn't cook to save his life and besides, he was a man. It wasn't his job to cook.

I wanted desperately to sleep, but I had questions upon questions of calculus to get through. I didn't mind though, I loved school. Actually, I loved the schoolwork, not the school itself. Learning was a passion of mine and I wanted more than nothing to go to university. I had to maintain my enviable average if I wanted to go to a reputed university. Of course, it was up to my husband whether or not I could continue my education. Most men didn't want wives whose intelligence surpassed theirs. Trophy wives were nothing but eye candy. They kept their mouths shut and looked pretty.

Heaven forbid I had to live a life like that. I knew there were some men out there who didn't mind their wives going to university but they were rare. But I had already decided. If the man I had to marry didn't allow me to continue my education, I would run away.

That had been the plan, hadn't it? Just another broken promise, more fragile than I'd ever thought. Just another sacrifice I had to make.

Just another sacrifice.

***R*R*R*R*R***

It was on a ill-fated Tuesday - of course, it's always a fucking Tuesday, that I walked straight into the monster's den.

Agnes, the bitchy custodian, had been chasing me down the hall during second period. She had seen me leaving the girls bathroom and naturally assumed that I'd been the one to stick wet toilet paper to the walls.

Stupid, horny bitch. If she'd gotten her ass there quicker she would've seen the real culprits, two snotty freshmen, giggling and fucking around like it was Christmas. The woman just needed to get laid so she could finally pull the large stick out of her even larger ass.

It was the stupidest decision of my life to barrel down the hall towards the back doors of the school. What else could I have done? The moment that bitch threatened to haul my sorry ass down to the principal's office, I bolted.

I say ass a lot, don't I? Fuck, Charlie would have a coronary if he knew just how dirty his little girl's mouth was.

Anyways...so there I was, sprinting down the hall towards my escape in the form of two metal doors.

I raced out the doors and skidded to a stop when I found myself facing my five worst nightmares...except for menopause because that shit was scary.

All five Cullens froze and stared at me with expressions varying from distaste to utmost loathing. I shied my gaze away from her blue eyes and instead found myself gazing past the haze of smoke into gleaming emeralds. The scowl that marred his face really didn't suit the beauty of his eyes, but it went perfectly with his dark, corrupt personality.

"Isabella Swan!"

Clutching my messenger bag tighter, I bit my lip and shot them a fleeting look before ducking down behind the large green electrical box next to them. From my hiding spot, I could hear Agnes slam open the doors and then shriek in surprise.

"Holy shit!"

"Fuck!"

I winced and fought back a grin when I realized that they'd been caught smoking on school property. Unknowingly, I had found the perfect distraction to keep Agnes from landing me in trouble.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A couple of rule breakers, eh?" Agnes cackled gleefully. "I'm sure Principal Crowley will be happy to hear about this."

"Who the fuck are you?" Emmett Cullen, the guy I would just love to castrate to death one day, asked harshly.

"She's the head janitor," a bell-like voice chimed in.

That would be Alice Everyone-is-a-pet-project Cullen. Man, she got on my nerves. Someone should tie her down and shove some Xanax down her throat.

Wow, I have strong violent tendencies. I don't know if I should be concerned. Probably.

"M'am, this isn't what it looks like," she continued in a sugary voice.

"Shut up, Alice. This is exactly what it looks like," the monster himself, Edward Cullen, interrupted. "Do you know who the fuck we are, janitor? If you did, you turn right around and march back in to finish doing your pathetic little job."

Wow, baby Cullen sure had a way with words. I can definitely see Oscars in his future.

Note the sarcasm. Seriously.

"I don't care who you are or how much money your daddy has," Agnes retorted. "A criminal is a criminal and the fact is, it's illegal to smoke on school property."

Okay, I had to give it to the bitch-lady. She sure had guts sticking up to an 'alleged' Mafia man, who was also...a man.

"Does your husband know you speak to other respectful _men_ like this?" Emmett snorted.

"I'm emancipated, _boy_," she sneered.

At this point, I didn't even know whom to root for. Agnes was like my newest hero because she was the only one in this fucked up school who had the guts to stand up to the Cullens. I swear I wanted to be like her when I grew up. Okay...not exactly. Being an ugly, old, virgin janitor was definitely not a part of the plan, not by a long shot, but emancipated was. It was on the very top of my list, underlined and circled with red permanent marker.

"Yes, but that doesn't exactly exempt you from losing your job or ending up missing, does it?" Jasper Cullen, still an asshole, remarked.

"Are you threatening me?" Agnes growled.

You go, girl! Woot! Bite him, go! Bite his ass!

"We don't make threats, only promises," the monster leered. "If you don't shut the fuck up and forget you ever saw this, you will either lose your job and be so up locally humiliated that you'll be socially shunned or you'll end up missing with not a single trace. Personally, I favor the latter. I have a certain fondness for people ending up sliced into tiny pieces in a dumpster in Mexico without any way to identify the charred pieces."

I was speechless. So much for the media claiming the Cullens were "alleged" mafia. This was evidence loud and clear. How much more proof did they need to lock the Cullen's evil, criminal asses into prison?

"Look, I just came out here to find the Swan girl. She's been up to no good and I need to bring her to Mr. Crowley," Agnes said defensively.

Damn you, bitch-lady. I hope you die the nasty virgin you are.

"Have you seen her? I'll just take her and get out of here," she continued.

Damn you to hell. I hope you get the worst case of permanent yeast infection and die alone.

"She's not here. She ran back around to the front of the school."

I froze. I knew that voice. How dare she?

The moment I heard Agnes' heavy footsteps leading away in the opposite direction, I slipped out of my hiding place.

"What the fuck was that?" I snapped, glaring daggers at _her_.

"I was just trying to help," she replied, sounding affronted.

I wasn't fooled.

"Don't," I said harshly. "I don't need help from anyone, especially not you."

"Hey, she just saved your ass," Emmett piped up, glaring back. "Show some respect."

"Traitors don't deserve respect," I sneered. "Stay the hell away from me and don't ever help me."

I spat out the word 'help' like it was something foul.

"That's not fair! She was only trying to help you. You would've ended up in the principal's office," Alice protested.

"Whatever. I don't give a shit."

I turned to leave, but I paused when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and flinched back when I saw who it was.

"Look, can we talk? I knew your dad would've been pissed so I -"

"Fuck off! Stay the hell out of my life," I said venomously. "You've done enough damage."

The hurt on her face and the guilt in her eyes gave me the satisfaction I was looking for, but it wasn't enough. It never was.

She grabbed his hand and stomped away, my stomach churning uncomfortably too much for me to properly appreciate her leaving.

I made to walk away myself, but the monster grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me back.

"Ow. What the fuck, asshole?" I complained, tugging my arm away from him but he wouldn't let go.

"What was that shit?" he growled angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"With the janitor. What the fuck are you up to?"

"Nothing! Even if I was, it would be none of your business," I snapped, glaring up at him.

It was then that I realized just how close he was. I could taste his spicy breath and I'd never realized the smell of cigarettes mixed with cinnamon would be sexy, but it was. This could bottle his scent up and name it 'Eau de Sexy Asshole'.

Focus, Bella!

His lips were just inches away from mine. I could just tilt my head up a little and I'd be tasting his rosy lips.

This was totally not focusing.

"Listen, you little bitch. I know exactly what you're doing. If you ever try this little stunt again, I'll end you," he murmured quietly, but firmly, in my ear. "There are a million pathetic whores like you, swarming around, trying to frame us and tarnish the Cullen name."

It took me a second to lift my jaw up from the ground and wrench myself out of his grasp. Taking a couple steps back, I glared at him and yelled furiously, "Fuck you, Cullen! I'm not any of those horny sluts that follow you around hoping to get a taste of your dick. I don't give a shit about you or your stupid name. You can go to hell for all I care. I have better things to do than to play detective on your criminal ass. I'll leave that to the police so go fuck yourself."

I whipped around and headed back for the doors. Just as my hand wrapped around the cold metal handle, I heard him call out from behind me.

"I don't know if I want to shove my cock or my gun into that loud mouth of yours. Say that shit again and I swear to god, Swan, I'll kill you."

If I'd known back then, on that Tuesday morning, I wouldn't have reacted the way I did.

How was I supposed to know he was dead serious?

***Okay, now that I've gathered my wits…I am simply blown away. I never expected such an amazing response. I had been struggling with the decision to post this story for a while now. I posted the first chapter on impulse and I'm really glad I did. I originally planned on updating on Monday, but I simply couldn't make you guys wait that long. You guys were incredible.**

**There were a couple questions that I'm going to address now.**

_**Q:**_** How often are you going to update?**

_**A: **_**I plan on updating weekly but I do say when I'm going to update **_**at the end of this note**_**. I'm trying to form a schedule where I update on Fridays. I don't want to rush through this story so a week is necessary for me to make sure I haven't overlooked any details or written anything just for the sake of writing. I want to get this story right.**

**Okay, I lied. There was one question, but it was rephrased several times.**

**So that was your first close up glimpse of Edward and I know he wasn't exactly rainbows and unicorns. Don't kill me, please. **

**Reviews are little hearts of love thrown down from the sky to shower upon us Fanfic writers. Seriously, update even to tell me it was shit. I want to know exactly what you guys thought of the chapter, even if it sucked. I love constructive criticism so keep em' coming.**

_**Next Update: Friday, October 25**__**th**__**, 2013**_


	3. The Monster

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight and unfortunately, never will.

**Country Game: **I love hearing about all the different countries people are reading this from so do tell me in a review or PM so I can start our little list. If you're unsure about how it works, check out **Fighting Destiny**.

So far we have Wales! Yay! Go Wales! You're awesome.

_Author's Note: Wow…still can't believe you guys are here. I decided to post an hour early…hehe. Anyways, see you at the bottom._

**Ruthless**

**Chapter 3: The Monster**

[Bella's POV]

Tuesday had been my first time confronting Cullen like that, but it certainly wasn't my last. Before Tuesday, I never had a need to cuss him off or restrain myself from castrating him. Before Edward Cullen landed himself at the very top of my shit-list, Emmett Cullen had been the bane of my existence. I had never once imagined that Edward Cullen would be the tempest that tore my world apart.

Wednesday had been fairly normal aside from Edward sending me glares every time we were in the same room. Of course, me being the mature person I was, I stuck my tongue out at him and even flipped him off. It wasn't as satisfactory as I'd hoped, but it would do.

To make up for not flying across the cafeteria and throttling him when he mouthed, "Watch yourself, bitch" from the table at the opposite end of the room, I took revenge in the parking lot after school. Edward had been about to head out of the parking lot when I walked right into his path. He slammed the breaks on, inches away from me and I hid a grin. When he honked and cursed loudly, I bent over, pretending I had dropped something. It was a sick kind of glee as I took pleasure in taking my time and dragging it out, watching him glare and cuss through the rearview mirror. Of course, it didn't escape my notice how sexy he was when he was pissed off, but seriously, it was Edward Cullen we were talking about here. Just when he was about to hurl himself out of his shiny Volvo and stomp over to me, I held up my pencil and shot him a grin, sauntering out of his way to head on home.

I guess I didn't take into account that Edward didn't rely on breathing exercises to calm his temper. Nope, the man's favourite word was revenge.

That night, Charlie was late again and the purple bruises under his eyes made me cringe. I was familiar with bouts of insomnia, but my poor father had always been an easier sleeper. I fussed over him, even though he kept assuring me he was fine.

I didn't believe him. Not one bit. He wouldn't look me in the eyes, hiding away an emotion I was scared see. He was hiding something from me and I just wished he wouldn't.

Somehow, Thursday morning dawned with a new rumor circulating around Forks High. I learned something about myself that I never knew. Apparently, Bella Swan got paid to have sex with random guys.

Who knew I was a prostitute? I certainly didn't.

It wasn't until the end of first period that I found out why all the girls had been glaring and the boys leering. Angela took pity on me when Mike Newton let out a whistle as I bent over to pick up my pen and told me about my new status as a whore. I was furious, but more so because I didn't want this news reaching Charlie. I knew he'd believe me when I told him it was a complete lie, but it would be an awkward conversation nonetheless.

By lunch time, I had been approached by at least a dozen guys who wanted to know how much I charged. As much as I wanted to sucker punch the hell out of them, I had to remind myself that I'd be the one blamed since I was a girl. I'd be in a shitload of trouble with the principal and Charlie.

"Do you have any idea who could've started this rumor?" Angela asked tentatively.

She was seated across from me at our lunch table and fighting back laughter. I had been glaring and growling at anyone that even so much as looked at me and she found it amusing.

"I don't know. Jessica, maybe?" I grumbled, burning at hole through my pizza slice.

"Probably. She does start almost every rumour in this school. After all, she has to live up to her mother's legacy of being the town gossip." Angela snickered and then whispered quickly, "He's staring at you again."

My head snapped up and my gaze travelled to the opposite end of the cafeteria where the devil sat. She was right. Edward was staring at me again, but this time he wasn't glaring. Nope, the bastard was smirking.

"What the fuck is he so smug about?" I muttered with irritation clear in my voice.

"You don't think he started it, do you?" Angela wondered.

Before I could respond, the bell rang and Angela shot out of her seat.

"Sorry, but I have to run. I promised Mrs. Goff I'd help her set up today's lesson."

I watched her go with narrowed eyes, my mind coming to the likely conclusion. It was very probable that Edward had started the rumor, but one thing didn't make sense. This wasn't his style. His kind of revenge was dramatic and over the top. It would never be anything as subtle as just a mere rumor. Just before leaving the cafeteria, I glanced back and there he was, smirking at me.

Bastard. I fought the urge to flip him off.

After school, I raced to the nearest bathroom. Coach Clapp wouldn't excuse me for even a minute and I was afraid my bladder would burst if I waited even a second.

"Finally," I sighed happily as I relieved myself.

Flushing and zipping up my jeans, I was about to open the stall door when two girls walked into the bathroom.

"Damn, Alice, why didn't you tell me my hair looked so flat?"

Fuck. It was her.

I sat back down on the closed toilet lid and pulled my feet up. Trying to keep as quiet as possible, I mentally cursed my bad luck.

"I think it looks fine," Alice replied and then, let out a heavy sigh. "I feel so damn guilty."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"Yeah, but I should've done something to stop him."

"Do you really think he would've listened?" she snorted daintily.

"I could've tried. You never know."

"Alice, this is Edward we're talking about. He's as stubborn as a mule and you know he always gets his way."

"True, but I'm like his little sister. You know he's always had a soft spot for me. Maybe I could've convinced him to let it go, just once, for me."

Ugh. I couldn't imagine Edward having a soft spot for anyone. He was a cold hearted bastard.

"Think on the bright side. At least he didn't pop a bullet through her brain."

Who were they talking about? It couldn't be me, could it?

"I thought Emmett was going to when she talked back to you like that. I can't believe she was so ungrateful. You were only trying to help."

Yeah, they were talking about me.

"Forget it, Alice. I'm just glad all she has to deal with right now is a stupid rumor. Edward could've shoved his gun in her face, let's be thankful he just started a tiny rumor."

That fucking asshole! He did start the rumor! I was going to kill him, mafia man or not.

I waited until the two had left the bathroom before sneaking out myself. I headed out to the parking lot with an idea forming in my head. After school was the busiest in the parking lot and I knew there would be a large audience. I also knew that everyone would especially be hovering around the Cullens so it was the perfect time to exact _my_ revenge.

Sure enough, when I got outside I saw a large crowd around the asshole's stupid, shiny Volvo. With a wide grin on my face, I walked over to the mass of people and pushed through.

"Move out of the way, people! Hooker coming through," I hollered and of course, everyone parted like the Red Sea.

Edward was leaning against the hood of his car, talking to Jasper and Emmett. The two girls were also huddled up to their husbands, chatting up members of the cheer squad. All five looked up curiously when I sauntered over with a smirk on my face, one to rival Edward's.

"Hey, Edward?" I called out loudly when I was just a foot away from him. "I just wanted to thank you for last night. Honestly, two grand was way too much, but damn, I guess I am that good with my mouth."

Everyone gasped and all five Cullens gaped at me. Edward's eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything, I pressed a finger against his lips - his very soft lips.

"Hush, sweetheart," I stage-whispered. The crowd was completely quiet and I was talking loud enough so that everyone would hear. "Don't worry, I understand the extra was so I'd keep quiet about your little secret. I won't tell anybody how small your dick is or just how hard it is for you to get -" I giggled girlishly. "Well, to get hard. Don't worry, though, your secret is completely safe with me. Sometimes us girls do need a man who makes us feel that it doesn't matter how small or inexperienced a guy is, as long as he's willing to more than make up for it. Right, _teddy_?"

I heard a couple people snicker and whispers started to spread. I stepped away and grinned when Edward glared and spat out, "What the hell, bitch? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Just the whore who you shouldn't have messed with," I retorted. I turned and started to walk away, but then I remembered. "Oh, and Edward? Here's a little gift, you know, for last night."

I stalked back over to him and flashing him a dazzling smile, pulled out my house key from the back pocket of my jeans. Then, before he could react, I stepped back him and ran the edge of the key down the length of the side of his car.

The sound of metal tearing through an expensive paint job was music to my ears as I stepped back to admire my handiwork. I flashed him a wink and began to walk away.

I had just taken two steps when I felt his hand wrap around my arm again. He pulled me back and I hit his chest with a tiny "oomph."

"I told you not to say any kind of shit again. You have no idea who you just messed with," he murmured in my ear, his voice dangerously calm. " I warned you, Swan. You'll pay for publicly humiliating me and I swear, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be wishing you were never born. Now you've woken the monster."

***Seriously, I still can't believe you're here. I'm so glad that you all love this story. It's a great feeling…um…yeah.**

**It's technically still Thursday here in Canada (well where I am anyways) and there's an hour to go until Friday, but I really couldn't wait. So this was it, chapter three. It was a little short, but I had to end it there. A few more answers to Bella's incentive behind all the hate and why she's so opinionated compared to other females will be in the next chapter.**

**Please do review and leave me your thoughts…even the negative ones.**

**I'll be updating a little earlier this time since I wanna give you all a little Halloween treat. Those of you that don't celebrate Halloween, it's a little Thursday treat. Take care my lovelies.**

*****IMPORTANT*** I'm looking for someone to make a banner for this story so please PM me if you're interested.**

_**Next Update: Thursday, October 31**__**st**__**, 2013**_


	4. Keep Burning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight and unfortunately, never will.

**Country Game: **I love hearing about all the different countries people are reading this from so do tell me in a review or PM so I can start our little list. If you're unsure about how it works, check out **Fighting Destiny**.

So far we have Wales, Germany, USA, and Northern Ireland (Is there a different from South Ireland?).

_Some of you are gonna kill me when you see who's missing from this chapter so let's hope I don't go missing. Haha…see you at the bottom!_

**Ruthless**

**Chapter 4: Keep Burning**

[Bella's POV]

To say I was scared shitless of Edward's threat was a complete lie. I walked away from the incident without any traces of fear, only a bruise or two. The guy really needed to stop manhandling girls.

Thankfully, my little stunt after school paid out because the next day, nobody dared ask me how much I charged for a blowjob. Surprisingly, the asshole wasn't at school that day, probably starting his weekend early.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you stood up to him yesterday. Do you know how insanely stupid and dangerous, yet somehow inspiring that was?" Angela cried when she found me lurking by my locker at lunch.

"It felt great to put that asshole in his place," I said with a grin.

When I closed my locker door, I turned and found Angela biting her lip and watching me nervously.

"What?"

"What if you didn't put him in his place?" she whispered.

"What do you mean? I showed him up in front of the entire school. That bastard spread a stupid rumour about me. "

"Bella, he's Edward Cullen. Do you have any idea how powerful he is? He could've killed you for what you did and besides, he's a guy. He's well within his rights to punish you," she said anxiously.

"You'll tear right through your lip if you do that," I told her cheerfully. "Relax, Ang. Baby Cullen has no rights over me; I'm not his wife or daughter. Besides, why the hell should him being a guy stop me from standing up for myself? Didn't you ever learn? Treat others the way you wish to be treated. Just because I'm a girl it doesn't mean Cullen can do whatever the fuck he wants with me. I'm still a person, you know?"

I led the way to the cafeteria, a grin on my face. I was still high from yesterday's euphoria at standing up to the asshole.

"Bella, I think you're in way over your head. Our laws clearly state that what you did was nearly illegal and Edward can retaliate in any way he wants. He's a man and that means he has way more rights than us. That's just the way it is and you should just accept it. What if he tells Charlie or demands that you pay for the damages?"

"You know, Ang, back before the revolution, males and females both had the same rights," I told her as we queued up at the lunch line. "Did you know that there are people right now who are living in places like Canada that believe in the Freedom Age?"

"Yes, I know this because you've filled my head with all this bullshit. Women aren't meant to be emancipated and you know that. If it weren't for our laws now, the world would be in chaos again."

I stopped and turned to face her.

"Are you fucking serious? The freedom of women isn't the reason for all the evil in the world. Now you're just spouting all that bullshit your father preaches every Sunday."

"My father grew up hearing stories of the Freedom Age from my grandfather."

"Your father also beats your mother."

My words came out harsher than I intended and Angela flinched back immediately.

"He believes a little discipline is good for character," she mumbled under her breath.

"Your mother is the sweetest woman I know. What the hell is wrong with her character? Why does she need to be disciplined?" When Angela didn't reply, I tried again softly. "Men just like to beat women so they can exercise power and feel invincible. They like feeling that they're the strongest and nobody can be better than them."

"If the ways of the Freedom Age are so good, than why did your mom leave you here? Why didn't she take you with herself?" Angela finally muted after a moment of silence.

This time, I didn't have an answer for her. Instead, I stepped forward to pay for my lunch and quietly headed over to our table.

*****R*R*R*R*R*

_"Mommy, will you tell me a bedtime story?"_

_Five year old Bella peeked over her ocean blue blanket and at her mom, who stood in the doorway._

_"Of course, sweetheart. What do you want to hear?"_

_Renee smoothed back Bella's hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead, smiling when her daughter giggled._

_"Tell me more about the Freedom Age," she demanded excitedly._

_"As long as you promise not to tell anybody, okay, sweet pea?" Renee said firmly, yet her voice was soft as silk. "Not even your daddy."_

_"I promise, momma," Bella said seriously. "But why can't I tell daddy?"_

_"Daddy doesn't like the Freedom Age, sweetheart," Renee explained quietly._

_"Why not, mommy? You said it was an amazing time."_

_"People are afraid of what they don't understand," Renee murmured._

_"Is that why everyone doesn't like the Freedom Age?"_

_Renee stared at her daughter with amazement and shook her head, chuckling as she said, "You're too smart for your own good, Bellarina."_

_Bella giggled and grinned up at her mother with a proud smile._

_"Daddy says I'm the smartest little princess he's ever met."_

_"He's right," Renee assured her. "Now, any specific story?"_

_"Tell me about the time a woman almost became President of our country," Bella decided excitedly. "Were there really girls in politics, momma?"_

_"Of course there were, Bellarina. Women were everywhere and nobody stopped them from pursuing their dreams. Not ever the law."_

_"That's so cool, momma. I wish I could visit the Freedom Age and see for myself how amazing it is," Bella exclaimed wistfully._

_"Me too, Bellarina. Me too."_

Some days I dreamt of her. I dreamt of her loving gazes, her soothing caresses. I dreamt of the woman who I had once called my mother. I dreamt of those sweet moments that seemed so rare now. She hadn't always been a bad mother, in fact, not until that man came into the picture. It wasn't until Phil Dwyer walked into her living and spun it out of focus. Charlie and I were once the center of her universe, but then Dywer shook it out of focus.

I tried my damned hardest to keep her and any memory of her out of my life and usually, I succeeded. It was melancholy times like now that I couldn't fight her back into the cage of my mind.

Walking home Friday after school, just minutes after the confrontation with Edward, my mother flitted into my mind. Would she have been proud of me? I stood up for myself, didn't I? I showed Cullen not to mess with me because I wasn't anything like those whores that clung to him, begging on their knees for attention and money. In fact, I was nothing like any other girl in Forks and probably farther out than that too. I didn't believe in or accept the laws of the world I lived in. I craved a better reality, one in which I was respected for my individuality and intellect. I wanted a life where I was treated like an equal and like I was actually worth more than property. It wasn't a far fetched dream, that much I knew. The world I dreamt of once existed too. It was once a reality for the people of the Freedom Age, back when it wasn't called that because it was just normal.

I liked to believe that she would've been proud of me, but what did I know? My mother had been gone for years now and the woman that left me wasn't my mother. No, she was just a shell of the amazing woman my mother had once been.

Once I got home, I shook away all my nostalgic thoughts and set to work preparing for dinner. Since today was Friday, I would be walking to the Thriftway to pick up groceries for the week and Charlie would pick me up in his cruiser on the way home from work.

At promptly six o'clock, I locked the door behind me and set out to the grocery store. It was a fifteen minute walk, just half of the time it took me to get to school. Thriftway wasn't too crowded on Friday evenings, most women were home with their families serving dinner, having completed their groceries earlier in the week. Of course, there wasn't a man in sight except for those accompanying their wives to ensure that they wouldn't be approached by any other man. Possessive little fucks, that's what they all were. Of course, this was just my interpretation of the situation. What did I know of married men and how their minds worked? I didn't have a mother growing up to teach me all this and what I did know was learnt from Lillian Hale.

Ugh, cringe.

I trailed up and down the aisles of the store, searching for all the items on my list. They were all either on sale or I had a coupon for them. I was counting on the cashier not realizing that to maintain at least a shred of dignity.

"Real Italian Spaghetti or Zesty Original Spaghetti," I muttered under my breath, debating between the two.

I pursed my lips and read the backs of both carefully. They were both on sale for the same price and I had never tried either of them, my usual brand being not on sale this week. Yeah, my poor ass was so classy.

"I would go with Real Italian Spaghetti, if I were you."

I glanced over with wide eyes as the gorgeous wife of Carlisle Cullen approached me. She tapped the package in my right hand and winked.

"The Zesty Original Spaghetti isn't as original as it claims to be and it tends to starting smelling something awful once you begin boiling it."

I stared at her, still surprised, for a couple seconds before catching myself and saying quickly, "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. Um...yeah, I think I'll go with this one. I wouldn't want to eat lil ole stinky over there."

I but my lip and blushed furiously when I realized what I had said.

"S-sorry, I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. No! Not that you make me nervous. Oh no, I think you're awesome...really," I trailed off, wincing as I just made the situation worse.

Damn me and my big mouth.

To my astonishment, instead of turning her nose up at me or bitching, Mrs. Cullen laughed. She laughed. It was a dainty pretty laugh and suited her pristine beauty perfectly. I just gaped at her like an idiot baboon.

"Oh, you are just a breath of air, Bella."

Bella? What the fuck?

"Sorry, but how do you know my name?" I questioned suspiciously.

She smiled assuringly at me and said, "Okay, you caught me. My daughter I law mentioned you before and she always called you Bella instead of Isabella so I just assumed that was your preferred name."

"Oh."

I was right. How dare that bitch talk about me to the devil's family?

"Is it not? If you want, I could call you Isabella. It's a beautiful name, but Bella does have a personal touch," she continued warmly.

"No, no, Bella is fine, Mrs. Cullen," I said quickly.

"You know what, call me Esme. I have a feeling we'll be meeting again," she said happily, a knowing smile set in place.

What the hell?

"What do you mean?"

"This is a very small town and it's a miracle our paths haven't crossed in a while."

"I'm sorry for all these questions, Mrs. Cullen, but what do you mean by that? In a while? We haven't met before. Not directly, I mean. Sure, I've seen you around town every once in a while, but we've never met face to face."

There I was, rambling again with a touch of stutter. How elegant.

"Esme, sweetheart. Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law," she corrected me softy. "I wasn't sure how much you remembered, but I used to be friends with your mother. You were very young when I left Forks and it wasn't long after that..."

She trailed off with a sad smile and I finished for her with a harsh, "She left Forks too."

"Yes, I was devastated to hear the news when I returned. I wanted to approach you and let you know that is would always be there if you needed me, but your father didn't think it wise," she admitted wistfully.

Surprises after surprises, I was getting quite the serving today.

"I don't understand. Why didn't my dad want you to acknowledge me?" I was beyond confused with all these shocking revelations she kept tossing at me.

"I knew your mother from a very young age and we believed in many of the same views. Our opinions were the same, but they weren't very acceptable in the society we still live in. Your father was afraid I'd pass the same views on to you," Esme explained in a low voice. "Of course, he never told me outright the reasons as to why he wanted to keep a firm distance between our families, but I presume this would be why."

Unconsciously, I stepped away from Esme, having been lured towards her motherly nature. What she just told me was unbelievable. If Esme was saying what I thought she was, then Esme was a firm believer in the Freedom Age too!

I glanced at her again with scrutinizing eyes and shook my head. It couldn't be. Esme wasn't that kind of woman. She was one of those domesticated women that followed her husband blindly. I had seen her in public and on the news with her husband. The two were well known as the power couple they once were and the kind of relationship they represented now. The Cullens tried to sell off their marriage as one of love and devotion, but I knew better than to believe those lies. Behind closed doors, who knew how the two were. For all I and the rest of the world knew, Mr. Cullen was a monster who beat his wife into submission. Wasn't that how it was supposed to be? Love was this strange concept that only existed in books and dreams. Marriages these days were based on money and media, there was no way any inkling of love was involved.

"Bella?"

I looked up into Esme's sweet face and saw the concern written all over it.

"Are you alright?"

I began to shake my head automatically, but caught myself in time.

"I'm fine," I reassured her, hiding the turmoil inside of me well. "I'm afraid I have to get going. My dad will be here soon to pick me up."

I was scared to spend another second with this woman. Who knew what other lies she would feed me? I naturally gravitated towards her nurturing persona, having been absent from any motherly concern for years. This loss of control terrified me and I needed to get away as quickly as possible.

"Of course, sweetheart." She nodded understandingly at me.

I made to step away, but before I could, she grasped me arms.

"Before you go, Bella, I just want to say that you've grown into an incredible and beautiful young woman. You have your own opinions through which your intelligence shines through and you're not afraid of standing up for yourself."

Oh no. She didn't mean what I thought she did, did she?

Esme chuckled at my shocked expression and nodded.

"Yes, I know all about today's incident with Edward and his car. I have to say that I'm proud of you. My son must've done something wrong to have made you react so strongly." Her expression softened and she added quietly. "Don't let this fire inside of you blow out. Keep it alive. Keep it burning."

Not knowing how to respond, I nodded again and began to back away slowly once she let go of my hands.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cu-I mean, Esme," I stammered. "See you around, I guess. Bye."

As I walked away I felt a twinge of guilt for leaving her like that, but I pushed it away.

I was quiet the entire way home, too lost in thought. Esme had given me a lot to mull over and the question was, did I dare confront Charlie?

When we walked through the front door of our tiny little house, the decision was made for me. Charlie held up a hand to stop me from walking over to the kitchen to heat up dinner.

"Bella, I think we need to talk," he said gravelly.

My mind flashed to everything that had happened this week and I nodded glumly. Here it comes. Charlie was going to hate me. He was all that I had left and now I was going to lose him too.

***HAPPY HALLOWEEN Y'ALL! **

**I'm actually Canadian so….eh?**

**I have to hurry to get a proper education at the ass crack of dawn so this is gonna be quick.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**I'm amazed by the response to this story so let's keep it up, eh?**

*****IMPORTANT*** I'm looking for someone to make a banner for this story so please PM me if you're interested.**

_**Next Update: Friday, Novemeber 8**__**th**__**, 2013**_


	5. Belong to Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight and unfortunately, never will.

**Country Game: **I love hearing about all the different countries people are reading this from so do tell me in a review or PM so I can start our little list. If you're unsure about how it works, check out **Fighting Destiny**.

So far we have Wales, Germany, USA, Northern Ireland, UK, and Italy. Wow, a lot of people are from the UK and I honestly wish I was too, but I'm Canadian so I think that's pretty damn close. Go Canada! No, we don't live in igloos. Seriously, up until a few weeks ago, it was boiling here.

_Oh my gosh, I think my hands are totally cramping. This is the most I've ever written…PHEW! Anyways, see you all at the bottom while I ice my sore hand. Cheers!_

**Ruthless**

**Chapter 5: Belong to Me**

[Bella's POV]

"Talk?" I repeated, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion while my heart hammered in my chest.

The feeling of dread was quick to douse me and leave me feeling absolute terror. Most life changing incidents began with the famous words, "We need to talk." One too many girls had been ambushed with those very words into marriage or lack of home. It wasn't rare that girls with kicked out of their houses by their fathers for being utterly useless or more of a hindrance than financial gain.

In plain words, your material value determined your future or the very existence of one.

My mind rushed through my actions over the past couple months. Hadn't I been a good daughter? I cooked, cleaned, did the laundry, spent money very carefully, and even skipped any school field trips if it meant saving even five dollars. Hell, I even skipped the English field trip to Seattle to save those twenty dollars despite the fact that I had wanted to go more than anything. It would've been amazing to see a theatre performance for Hamlet, one of my favourite Shakespearean plays, at the Seattle Theatre. I didn't dare mention it the Charlie, but I made Angela promise she would tell me everything about the trip. When she came back with bright eyes and a wide grin, I swallowed my envy and listened earnestly to every detail.

These were the little sacrifices I made to help Charlie, to make sure there was never any problem for him. He already did more than enough by working vigorously to make ends meet. I did the best I could so I shouldn't have been worried. But I was.

Charlie gestured for me to take a seat and I did, slightly trembling. I prayed to whatever deity sat up there, watching over this fucked up world, that tonight I would have a bed to sleep in.

"There's no need to look so terrified," Charlie remarked as he took a seat in his favourite armchair just across from me. "You're not in trouble."

"I'm not?" I repeated confusedly, furrowing my eyebrows.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Why would you be so worried when you haven't done anything wrong?"

I stared at him quietly, not understanding where this was going.

"You haven't, have you?"

I shook my head furiously. I hadn't done anything wrong, right?

"Anyways, I talked to Mr. Newton and Mrs. Mancelli," Charlie began, looking slightly uncomfortable as he refused to meet my eyes. "I told them you're quitting."

"What?!"

Mr. Newton owns Newtons' Outfitters and Mrs. Mancelli owns the tiny bookstore by Main Street. I work for both of them, alternating between shifts to earn as much money as possible to help Charlie out. While my meaner income isn't much, it still makes a slight difference as I use it for groceries and other necessities. I actually really enjoyed my job at the book store, much more than at Newtons, and not just because I had a really sweet boss. Mrs. Mancelli was really kind and I knew that she didn't actually need any help at the store. While she didn't say it outright, I knew she took me on because she knew just how much I needed the job.

Now Charlie told them both that I was quitting? What the fuck?

"Don't raise your voice at me, young lady," Charlie warned.

I flinched and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, but I just don't understand. I needed those jobs…we needed them. How could you -"

"As your father, I can do whatever I deem right. I have decided that you will no longer be working. It's not safe for a girl your age to be out of the house at odd times. I'm not comfortable with you hanging around Forks on your time off. It's not safe."

"B-but...but what about the money?" I protested anxiously. "We need it."

"I've picked up some extra shifts at the station and I would rather know you're safe at home while I'm working odd hours. I'll be gone most. Of the time on weekends and I don't want to spend my time worry about you, kiddo."

I...didn't understand. How could Charlie do this to me? He knew how important the money was and it wasn't like I would be wandering in the dark. I would be in a well lit store with lots of people...well, a fair amount of people anyways. This was just absolutely ridiculous and unreasonable. What the hell was my father thinking?

"Dad, are you sure about this?" I asked pleadingly, fighting the urge to throw a tantrum.

"I know what I'm doing, Bella," he said firmly. "

"But, dad, you -"

"That's enough. I don't want to hear another word about this," he decided.

Well, fuck you too, dad. Fuck you too.

"Is that all then? May I please go up to my room?" I asked politely through gritted teeth.

Charlie looked at me pensively before nodding slowly.

"Alright, but one more thing. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are coming over for dinner tomorrow night. I know this is short notice, but if you want I can take you back to the grocery store tomorrow in case you don't have enough to make dinner."

What. The. Fuck.

I must've looked like a fish gaping at him. Did he honesty just say what I think he did? Am I seriously losing it or has my father lost his own marble?

"Don't look at me like that, Bella. They're very respectable people."

Respectable, my ass.

"Yeah right," I snorted softly.

Charlie heard. He narrowed his eyes at me and gently shook his head.

"I hope you don't display this kind of behaviour tomorrow night, Bella. I would hate Mr. Cullen, his wife, and his son to decide that Charlie Swan's daughter is disrespectful."

"His son?" I mouthed faintly.

This just couldn't get any worse, could it?

"Uh huh, Edward will be coming along."

Wow, it actually does get worse.

"Any idea why?" I ask hopefully, praying to the heavens that Charlie can't see the raw turmoil brewing inside of me.

"That's none of your concern, Bella. Leave the hidden motives to the men," Charlie reminded me.

The men. Honestly? Like, really? It's always the fucking men! I mean, it's not like women are idiots or anything. Yet in this life, you can't go a minute without women being demeaned right before your eyes. The stupidest part is that they don't even prevent it. No, the fucking men encourage it and I swear some of the women do. Even as children, the boys are taught to display their dominance to the female sex and girls are taught to bow down like fucking dogs.

No offence to dogs. Really, I love them.

Anyways...

"Don't embarrass me in front of the Cullens, Bella," Charlie continued warily. "Normally, I wouldn't have to say this, but lately you've been more outspoken. Don't think I haven't heard of the shenanigans you get up to at school. I trust you to do the right thing so don't make me regret it."

I pruned my lips, swallowed down a stream of profanities, and nodded.

"I'll try my best," I said stiffly. "May I please go for a walk?"

"It's late, Bella."

"I won't go far. Only for a few minutes, I swear."

"Alright, but no more than ten minutes or I'm coming out with my gun."

I gave him a small smile before turning to leave the room.

"You're a good kid, Bella."

I paused and swallowed down the emotions threatening to burst past my suddenly dry lips. It was rare that Charlie displayed any kind of affection. It was...oddly comforting.

Though the moment the front door closed behind me, I let out a frustrated shriek.

"This is so not fair!" I yelled up at the sky. "Fuck you karma. I don't know what I've done to deserve this hell, but I swear I'll get you back."

Grumbling and cursing under my breath, I stomped down the street, wearing down the concrete sidewalk.

Nearly five minutes later, I found myself unconsciously walking towards the gas station. I was so immersed in my complaining and ranting about my fucked up life that I didn't even realize where I was going. It was a nice change of scenery and I had even started smiling a little when I walked straight into a tall, mobile brick wall.

"Oomph!"

If it weren't for the large arms that caught me in time, I would've fallen backwards right onto my ass.

"Are you always this duck-footed, Swan?"

I glared up at the asshole who was currently number three on my shitlist, right after Edward Cullen and my luck.

"Are you always this infuriating, Cullen?" I retorted.

He stared at me for a moment before bursting out into laughter. I stared at him with wonderment, seriously thinking it was time to call the mental ward at Forks General Hospital.

"Are you high?" I blurted out.

That just made him laugh even harder.

"Oh, I wish. I bet it would be awesome to get high with you. All the fucked up shit you would say," he sighed wistfully before shooting me a grin. "Seriously, if I weren't so used to your bold tongue and complete lack of a brain filter, I would be offended."

"What're you going to do? Tattle to my dad?" I scoffed, not bothering to show that I secretly agreed with him. I was stupidly brave and I definitely did not come with a brain filter. At least, not a normal functioning one.

"Nah, I don't roll that way, Tiny Swan."

I crinkled my nose and repeated, "Tiny Swan?"

"It's my working nickname for you. Don't worry, I'll totally come up with something better," he assured me.

"Let's get one thing straight, Cullen," I growled, poking him in the chest. "Nicknames are for friends and we are definitely not friends. We're not even acquaintances. Hell, even enemy seems like an understatement!"

"Got your claws out again, eh, Bitchella?"

I groaned and shook my head up at the sky. Really? Couldn't whoever was up there cut me a break? Why was my life suddenly filled with infuriating assholes?

"What the hell do you want, Assward?"

I didn't bother turning around, but I knew he was right behind me.

"You have some kind of sick fascination with my ass, Bella the Bitch." He chuckled in my ear.

I balled up my fists and managed to spit out, "I want to tear through it with my claws."

"You better watch out, Edward. She's a feisty one," Emmett warned him gleefully.

"I'm warning you, Bitchy Bella. I don't sleep unarmed," he murmured into my neck, his cool breath ghosting over my bare skin.

I closed my eyes at the prickling sensation that drifted over my skin, rising goosebumps in its path.

"I bet you don't."

I turned around and shot Edward a sickly sweet smile, hiding me shook at see his close proximity. Before he could even blink, though, I reached down and grabbed his dick. His very large dick. Just saying.

"What the fu-"

I tightened my hold and twisted it as hard as I could.

"Aargh! Fuck...sh..."

I let go and grinned as he doubled over in pain. He caught himself before he could fall to the ground and glared up at me through painful moans.

"Damn, Edward the Asshole, that sounds really sexy. You look ready to sex up the first chick that walks by," I mocked cheerfully. Then, I dropped my voice real cold and snarled, "My name is Isabella and only people I like can call me Bella. I fucking hate you so I don't want to even hear Isabella pass through your lips. Stay the fuck away from me and out of my life. Hell, don't even come to the dinner tomorrow night. Got it, Douche Bag Edward? Good."

I turned to face a very shocked Emmett and simpered, "I hope you still don't roll that way because frankly, it would be so embarrassing if my dad and the rest of Forks found out that a _girl_ kicked his ass."

Without another look backwards, I walked away.

"You fucking bitch! I'll get you back, slut! I'll make sure you spend every second of your life regretting you ever fucked with me!"

I was so done here.

~R~R~R~R~R~

Saturday morning started out earlier than usual for me. True to his word, Charlie was at work and I was officially out of a job...or two. You would think that now I had a lot of free time, but it wasn't like I didn't have a shitload of work to go with it. Since we were having guests tonight, I had to scrub the house from top to bottom and cook triple the food I usually made and then some.

After a quick bowl of cereal, I began with wiping off every surface I could lay my eyes on and scrubbed down every inch of the bathrooms. I vacuumed even the smallest specks of dust and wiped the hardwood so well that I could see my reflection in it. I didn't take a break even as I hosed down the windows, but I wished I had an iPod or something to play music. An iPod would be a luxury I couldn't even afford in my dreams so I had to stick to a broken down ancient radio that only spewed tunes from the 60's.

I hate music from the 60's.

I began cooking just after lunch, which I skipped, and that was what I truly despised. I love cooking, but I didn't want to cook for that bastard and his family. Ugh...I think I could get away with spitting in the food, but it was the same food Charlie and I would eat so no. Ew.

But Charlie did deserve it for this torture he was putting me through. Honestly, though.

I finished cooking just half an hour before Charlie was due to arrive and was just setting the table when he walked in. I had waited until I was done with any cooking before cleaning the kitchen and now it was sparkling.

"Wow, Bells, this is incredible. I never knew that was the actual colour of the carpet," Charlie joked and I managed to give him a small smile. Until I had survived through the evening unscathed, I wouldn't forgive him. I just couldn't.

"I'm just going to run up and get ready," I told him, turning away. "Don't start on the food."

"I just want to sample it," he protested lightly, but he was smiling.

"You can sample it at dinner." I hesitated at the doorway and without looking back, I asked quietly, "Do I need to be out of the way while they're here?"

"Bella, you're my daughter. Of course I want you to be a part of tonight. I mean, if you choose you can stay behind the scenes, but I would love the chance to show Carlisle and Esme what an amazing daughter I have," Charlie said softly from behind.

I would've believed that. Maybe. Okay, no. That was a straight up lie. He was basically advertising me, but I didn't know why. If it weren't for my accursed curiosity, I wouldn't have wanted to know.

I slipped out of the room and headed upstairs. I didn't even own a dress or any kind of fancy clothing so I settled for my prettiest top and one of the three pairs of jeans. The top was a blue V-neck sweater that hugged my skin not too tightly, but it was definitely noticeable. The jeans were dark, complementing the pallor of my skin nicely. I left my hair down because I didn't even own a straighter, curler, or any hair products. At least I was blessed with silky hair that never got greasy...at least not until I don't shower for two weeks.

I quickly hurried back downstairs to make sure Charlie hasn't sneaked out any of lasagna or spotted the dessert.

"Dad, aren't you going to get ready?" I asked pointedly when I saw him parked on the couch with a football game on TV.

"What's wrong with this?" He protested without taking his eyes off the screen.

"You're in your uniform. Now come on, they'll be here any minute now."

Grumbling under his breath, he turned off the TV and went upstairs.

As my ridiculous luck would have, Charlie hadn't been upstairs two minutes when the doorbell rang.

The devil's family was here.

I plastered on a fake smile and opened the door. Standing on my porch was the hot doctor, his really sweet wife, and Satan in disguise as their son.

Okay, seriously the hot doctor was one sexy DILF! He only worked a day or two every week to cover up his illegal shit - according to the gossip column in the Port Angeles daily - but he still had all the nurses in the hospital swooning in his presence. Was it bad that I had sick fantasies about getting it on with Dr. Mc. Steamy? I mean, if it weren't for his ridiculously kind wife and monster of a son, I would've jumped his bones right there. But really, I wasn't into voyeurism or exhibitionism...much.

His arm was wrapped around Esme Cullen, who was a beauty herself. Known for her charity work and philanthropy, Esme was made up of sugar and spice and all things nice. Seriously though, why did ridiculously gorgeous people marry other insanely beautiful people and have equally beautiful, if not more, children?

Speaking of beautiful spawn, standing right behind the power couple was the monster spawn himself. It wasn't fair how the people with the ugliest personalities had the prettiest faces. His emerald eyes gleamed with arrogance and his rosy pink lips were pulled into a smirk. Those angular cheekbones and that firm jaw...yummy!

EW! That's Edward Douchebag Cullen we're talking about. Snap out of it, Bella! Ugh!

I realized that I was just standing there and gaping at the trio so I hurried to move aside to let them in.

"Sorry...um...come on in," I said politely, trying not to stare at the hot doctor's ass as his brushed past me. Seriously, Bella, he's married and has three kids, who are married to two others. Snap out of it! Come on! "May I take your coats?"

"Thank you, Isabella," Dr. McSteamy said as he handed me his very expensive coat.

I swear I just swooned.

After putting Esme's Burberry coat, I turned to find the devil reincarnate grinning cockily at me.

"Thank you, Isabella," he leered and leaned forward to hand me his own coat, whispering as his did so, "Like a pretty maid."

I narrowed my eyes at him and gritted my teeth to fight back a stream of profanities and a swift kick to the balls. Clearly my dick twister didn't hadn't affected him in the long term...how unfortunate.

Just as I closed the coat closet door and turned, I found myself wrapped in Esme's warm arms. I recognized the caramel curls that were currently stuffed into my mouth since it had fallen open in surprise.

"Oh Bella, I told you we'd meet again," she whispered in my ear. Then, she pulled back to take a good look at me and grinned. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

Was I the only one who noticed that the word 'gorgeous' was seriously overused?

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," I said with a soft smile.

"Ah ah ah," she tutted and gently shook her head at me. I hadn't realized until then that her eyes were exactly the same mesmerizing shade of green as her devil son. "It's Esme to you."

"Right, sorry, Esme." I blushed deeply and when I looked over her shoulder, I saw the devil spawn watching me with an indescribable expression.

"I must agree with Esme, Isabella," Carlisle mused once Esme let me go. "You've always been beautiful, but you are even more so since your last visit to the ER."

I'm pretty sure I resembled a tomato right now and my heart was beating rapidly. Dr. McSteamy just complimented me! Oh my god, I could just imagine him calling me, "Nurse Isabella."

Swoon!

Okay, this was getting a little pathetic.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," I gasped, biting my lip as a smirk graced his lips. Fuck.

I was so not going to tell him to call me Bella. That would totally ruin all my fantasies.

I led them to the living room and as they took a seat, I told them, "Charlie is just upstairs getting ready. He'll be down shortly."

"That's fine, Bella," Esme said with a smile. "Why don't you take a seat?"

The only spots available were next to Assward on the couch or the armchair across from said couch. So of course, I chose the armchair.

"How is school going? Senior year, right? You must be excited," Dr. McSteamy asked kindly.

"It's going great and yeah, I was definitely excited this year. I've been waiting two years for the advance placement courses and they've finally introduced them," I said before I could stop myself. Immediately, I blushed and bit my lip to stop myself. There was no way they wanted to hear this. I was a girl and education shouldn't have been a priority.

"Yes, Jasper was looking forward to advanced placement Calculus," Esme said with a wide smile. "You're in his class aren't you?"

I nodded, a little confused.

"Well, I think it's a great opportunity. I know Alice and Rosalie are definitely enjoying advanced placement Chemistry and Emmett just loves his physics class," Dr. McSteamy said.

Esme didn't miss my slight flinch at _her_ name.

"It's lovely that many students now have a chance to challenge themselves. Of course, I know that no one was more relieved by this program than Edward," Esme added fondly, smiling at her monster son. "It's nice to finally see him actually a little frustrated with workload sometimes. Well, until he works it out and all is good again. He does love a challenge."

I blushed under his intense gaze as he smirked at him mother's words. But then, I took in how the tips of Edw-the devil spawn's ears were pink.

Oh my fucking god. Edward Asshole Cullen was a momma's boy.

I grinned back at him and he looked a little taken aback by my sudden cheeriness.

"Sorry I took so long. Got held up by a call from the station," Charlie announced as he walked into the room.

"No worries, Isabella was just telling us about her classes," Carlisle replied, getting up to shake Charlie's hand.

I just couldn't call him Dr. McSteamy with my dad in the room. Ew. That was just weird.

With Charlie present, the spotlight was lifted off of my and I sat back quietly as Charlie and Carlisle discussed the widest variety of topics from politics to fishing to football. Assward also partook in the discussion and since he was a guy, no one looked down on him. I was surprised to see Esme listening patiently and even chiming in every now and then. Carlisle never once stopped her or glared at her. In fact, he completely included her and valued her opinions like they actually mattered!

After a little while, all this got too much for me and I quietly slipped into the kitchen. I brought out the appetizers, garlic bread toasted with cheese along with a bowl of ceased salad.

"Aren't you going to take any, Bella?" Esme asked when she noticed that I didn't have a plate of food in my hands.

"I will, but if you'll just excuse me, I need to go check on something."

I knew Charlie was gazing at me with disapproval, but I didn't meet his eyes as I left the room. I hurried on upstairs and went straight in my room, not closing the door behind me. I stood in the centre of the room for a moment before making up my mind. Quickly, I wrenched my window open, cringing when it squeaked, and had one foot over the ledge before a voice called out from behind.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I whirled around in surprise, but since my leg was caught over the edge, I fell over with a loud thump.

"Ow, fuck!" I cursed when I realized that I had fallen straight on my ass.

"Again with the dirty mouth," the devil spawn drawled from behind me, but I refused to look at him. "Want me to rub your sore ass, baby?"

I immediately got to my feet and spun around to glare at him, but I was a little shocked by his close proximity. It took me a moment to collect my thoughts and focus away from his pretty face.

"Don't ever call me baby again, fucktard," I seethed. "I'm trying to get the fuck away from you and if I have to crawl out the window, then so be it. I told you to stay the hell away from me so why the fuck are you here?"

Before I could even breathe after my little rant, I found myself pressed against the window with the ledge digging into my back painfully. Man, I was going to bruise up tomorrow. I opened my eyes to find myself inches away from the monster's furious face. His petal pink lips were pressed into a thin line and his eyes glinted with raw anger.

"Don't you ever raise your voice at me, you little bitch," he sneered. "Who the fuck do you think you are, running around here with that big mouth? I meant what I said the other day, I don't know if I want to stick my gun or my cock into that filthy mouth."

My temper shot out of the sky and before I could stop myself, I snapped, "Get your filthy hands off me, dick! You have no right to manhandle me."

His eyes narrowed even further, but instead of yelling, he scoffed, "No right? Do you have any fucking idea who you're talking to?"

I was about to open my mouth to retort when I felt his lips - his lips! - brush against the side of my neck. Instinctively, I tilted my neck to allow him more access to my bare skin. I felt his feather light kisses brushing against my delicate collarbones and shivered when his cool breath danced over my skin.

"Baby, I own this body. I can do whatever the hell I want. I could break you or fuck you all night, it's my choice," he murmured against my neck. "Look at you now, moaning like a wanton whore. You're fucking sexy as hell when you think you own yourself, but have no idea how wrong that is. I own this body, do you understand, Isabella? Sooner than you think, before the ink even dries, you'll be mine. All mine."

I stared with wide eyes at he pulled back to grin dangerously at me.

"You'll belong to me, Isabella. You'll be mine."

***Okay, I seriously killed my hands typing this and honestly, I'm pretty damn proud of myself for writing so much. Igave you guys an extra 2000 words! I was totally going to stop at the part they rang the doorbell, but I said "What the heck?!" The real fun is gonna start once they're married so I might as well speed it up.**

**Confession: It's not even Friday yet, but it will be in an hour and a half so I'm totally breaking the rules to post this. I'm so badass.**

**Oooh…I almost forgot. Coward was cool cause of the whole "ard" at the end, but I really don't think this sexy mofo – no offence – is a coward. Maybe he seems like it right now, but really people, he basically groped Bella against a window. Is that not hot? I think it is…sort of…yeah, totally. Let's think names! What "ward" is this Edward?**

**Is it selfish of me to say, "REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!"…? Come on, I totally deserve it for giving you guys 2000 words more than I originally intended to.**

**Pretty please with a sexy angry devil spawn on top?**

*****IMPORTANT*** I'm looking for someone to make a banner for this story so please PM me if you're interested.**

_**Next Update: Friday, Novemeber 15**__**th**__**, 2013**_


	6. Eavesdropping…Not Such a Good Idea

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight and unfortunately, never will.

**Country Game: **I love hearing about all the different countries people are reading this from so do tell me in a review or PM so I can start our little list. If you're unsure about how it works, check out **Fighting Destiny**.

So far we have Wales, Germany, USA, Northern Ireland, UK, Italy, and now India. I'm actually from India, but I've been Canadian almost all my life.

_Ugh...stomach flu...blech...yuck...meet...at...bottom...blech... stomach flu...sucks._

**Ruthless**

**Chapter 6: Eavesdropping…Not Such a Good Idea **

[Bella's POV]

I gaped at him with wide eyes, my jaw nearly hitting the floor as he grinned madly. His hands were trailing down my side, dangerously close to the edge of my shirt. Just as his fingers were a mere inch from the sliver of skin that peeked out from my bare hips, my hands clamped down on his.

He peeked down at me through his eyelashes, a very dangerous look in itself. His smooth lips curved upwards into a smirk and I knew exactly what was filling him with wretched glee.

The bastard found pleasure in my anger, in my fear. I was afraid, that was no lie, but the only thing I was afraid of was giving myself to this deranged madman. I only had so much control when he shot me that crooked smile. I was even more so afraid of his certainty. Never had such words been spoken with an unwavering confidence. Only a madman would believe so dearly the words that slipped past his frothy lips, bubbling with the madness threatening to spill out. It terrified me that the bastard was so sure of his beliefs, he was so confident that he would come to possess me, body and soul.

His hands were tight on my hips, so sure in a way only a master would touch his slaves. His touch was far from hesitant, unafraid to touch what he possessed.

But he didn't possess me. No matter how much this bastard believed that I was him, I wasn't. I was Isabella Marie Swan. I was my own person and property of no one. Not even the spoiled baby Cullen who got everything he ever wanted.

"Let's get one thing straight, Cullen," I whispered with a calm I never imagined I would possess. "I am not an object to be coveted, I am not a piece of property. I am not yours and I will never be. Understood? Now get your fucking hand off me."

His grip tightened and I narrowed my eyes at him. I opened my mouth to snap at him but I was cut off by Esme calling from downstairs.

"Edward, have you found the bathroom?"

"Go, Cullen. Mommy is calling," I sneered, my eyes glaring into his.

"I'm going to have so much fun breaking you in," he murmured with his dark eyes trailed on my lips.

Then, before I could even raise my knee to hit his jewels for that ridiculously disgusting remark, he was gone.

Without his strong arms holding me up, my legs gave out and I slid to the ground. My head leaned back against the wall and I stared up at the ceiling with defiant eyes.

Nothing made any sense anymore.

A few minutes later, I made my way downstairs to set up dinner. As much as I hated the Cullens, they were guests of Charlie and that meant I had to treat them with respect...eh...mostly. I would die rather than bow down to the devil spawn.

I had just finished setting the last of the dishes on the table when I heard Esme speak up from behind.

"That looks absolutely wonderful, Bella."

I turned and smiled back, flushing at the compliment.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't speak just yet. You haven't even tried it, " I teased.

"I'm sure it'll be nothing short of incredible." Esme winked.

"Oh Esme. What a high pedestal you place me on. What if I'm afraid of heights?"

She looked me in the eyes and said quite firmly, "I doubt you're afraid of anything."

My eyes widened, but then I grinned at her and nodded, biting my lip.

I think I was starting to like Esme.

"I would ask if you need help but you look like you have everything under control. Are you ready to call the men?"

If by that you meant the two men and one devil spawn, then yes. Yes, I am.

I nodded and said out loud, "I'll go call them, that's fine."

I quietly made my way down the hall and was about to walk into the living when I heard my name. Impulsively, I pressed back against the wall and listened with my breath held.

"Isabella is a bright girl, Charlie. You shouldn't worry," Carlisle remarked.

"It's that sharp mind of hers that worries me," Charlie admitted. "I can't thank you enough for this Carlisle. I will owe you for the rest of my life.

"We shouldn't get ahead of ourselves. It's not official yet. Until the papers are signed and the transaction has been made, it's not official," Assward added lightly.

"You're not of double minds, are you?" Charlie replied, but beneath the firm tone I could sense his worry.

"I know what I want, Charlie, but she's out of control. She has yet to be tamed."

She? Who the fuck were they talking about? It couldn't be me, could it? But really, it's not like I'm out of control or wild. I'm a good daughter.

"And I'm sure you can be the one to do that," Charlie retorted stiffly.

Okay...ew. Whoever this girl was, I felt really bad for her. Edward Cullen's version of taming is treating a girl like a whore and beating her until she's a whimpering mess.

"I want a wife, Charlie, not a child I need to watch over,"

"Edward, I'm sure you can teach her the ways and it's not like Esme won't be there to help," Charlie assured him. "She's already very ready for this. She knows her duties and she would make a good wife."

"She doesn't know when to shut her mouth. If she speaks to the wrong people, then what we going to do? We'll have no choice but to dispose of her," Assward growled.

"Edward, I doubt she would do that. She knows her duties and what is expected of her," Carlisle interrupted. "Remember, this was your choice."

"Besides, a little disciple never did anyone any wrong," Charlie added ruefully.

My eyebrows shot up past my hairline and my face paled. I couldn't believe that words coming out of my own father's mouth. I had always prided in having the rare father that understood it wasn't right to beat women and degrade them, and yet...this!

"It's going to take a hell lot of discipline," Assward muttered. "But I want her. I have no doubt that I can break her in."

My legs shook under me, threatening to give out and let my body fall uselessly to the ground. The room spun and I felt a sheen of sweat cover the pallor of my skin. My ears roared with the noise of my pounding heart and the blood racing through my veins.

_I'm going to have so much fun breaking you in."_

Bile threatened to choke me as realization hit. I knew the truth, but a very prominent part of me hoped that my ears were deceiving me.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as Esme spoke up from behind me. Her face was a picture of concern, but her eyes revealed that she knew. _She knew._

I didn't like the pity I saw there, in those emerald irises, a strange sight after seeing all the anger in the same eyes her son possessed. I didn't want her pitying me, no matter how dire the situation was.

Besides, I was probably overreacting and seeing things. Esme couldn't possibly have heard their conversation and even if she had, what did it matter. I wasn't the girl they were talking about. I couldn't be. Charlie would never sell me out to the highest bidder. He loved me and I was absolutely precious to him. And even if he did decide to marry me off - not that he would - it wouldn't be to a Cullen. There was no way Charlie Swan, a man of the law, would marry his only daughter off to a criminal. Preposterous.

"I-I'm fine," I stammered. "Um...I...um, I'll call them to eat dinner."

Feeling her eyes on my back, I quickly turned the corner, stumbling against the doorframe on purpose so they'd hear my approach. They all stopped talking at once and looked up at me with fake smiles. How stupid did they think I was?

"Dinner is ready," I said quietly before turning and slipping back into the kitchen.

I waited by the entrance of the dining room as everyone got seated and made sure everything was fine. It wasn't until Charlie nodded with assurance at me that I took a seat. I filled my plate with a meager portion of the meal I had spent a better part of the day cooking. I didn't think I could stomach much tonight, not after what I'd heard.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table, which was usually Charlie's seat, but I guess being a hotshot rich criminal gave you some kind of seniority...even over the law. Charlie sat on his right, a position that was usually granted to the next person with the highest power. Usually it was wives who sat on their husbands right, but I guess other men outranked any women. The wife usually gave away her seat once her eldest son reached adulthood, stepping down and taking the third best seat. It sounded all so weird but apparently that's how it was. Our society had all these rules and customs and even for me, someone who had grown up surrounded by all this, it was hard to wrap my head around. Renee had seldom taught me the ways of our fucked up world, choosing to teach me about the Freedom Age instead. Don't get me wrong, I'm very thankful that she did because I'm not blinded like all the others. I had Mrs. Hale to teach me all that I needed to know to survive as a woman. My mother taught me to be an intelligent individual. She had me explore from a young age, probe deep into my soul so I would know who I really was, who Bella Swan was. Without her, I would just be a brainwashed clone of the rest of gender.

Amen.

Seriously, though...I'm the only me there is and I'm damn proud of that.

I sat next to Esme while her devil spawn sat across from me, next to Charlie. I was a little surprised since technically Assward was supposed to sit by Carlisle's left. It was really strange but who was I to question when Esme was deemed some respect and dignity. Nothing made her less than her stupid son or any of the men in this room. In fact, I dared to believe that she was better than any of us, the amazing woman I recognized her to be in the short time I'd known her.

"Oh my, Bella, this is simply amazing," Esme exclaimed, her sweet voice cutting through my thoughts.

I blinked and looked over at her. She was beaming at me through a spoonful of chicken risotto. Chicken was expensive, but Charlie had told me not to spare any cent and make sure this meal was more than incredible. Rich man's food, he called it. I detested making such an expensive meal when I could've cooked one of my simple specialty dishes for less than half the price.

"You must teach me how to make this sometime. I've never thought of this combination of lemon and mango with the asparagus," she continued, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

My heart twisted with fear and I quickly looked over at Carlisle. I was afraid she would get yelled at or beaten for speaking out without permission. That was what happened at Angela's house and the Hales' too. Plus, the Cullens were criminals, so I could imagine how much worse it would be given their heartless nature.

However, instead of the piercing glare and lashing out I expected, I saw Carlisle grin and nod.

What the fuck?

"Esme is right, Isabella, this is just incredible. You may look small but you have a lot of talent in you," he remarked kindly, his blue eyes the farthest thing from angry.

I blushed deeply at the comment and managed to stammer out, "T-thank you, sir."

I glanced down at my plate, my heart hammering at these unexpected events. This wasn't how Carlisle was supposed to react, this was the farthest response from what I had imagined, from what I had been taught.

"Isn't this delicious, Edward?"

My head shot up at Carlisle's words and I met the asshole's gaze. Instead of the ire and bitter hatred I'd gotten used to, I saw curiosity gleaning in those emerald orbs. He had yet to take a bit of his food, I noticed. I held my breath tightly as he lifted the spoon to his pouty pink lips and with his eyes baring into mine, he let out a small moan.

_Boom!_

What the fuck was that?

Oh yeah, my vagina just blew up at that fucking amazing moan.

Edward Cullen just swallowed my food and _moaned_. This was not dinner, no way. This was like some kind of food porn. Seriously, somebody call an ambulance for my poor kitty.

"This is fucking delicious," he murmured, but his voice rang out loud and clear in my tiny dining room.

"You are truly going to make a man very happy one day, Bella," Esme told me

sincerely, interrupting me as I eye-fucked her son eating.

Okay, now I just resembled a tomato.

Focus, Bella. She said one day. That obviously implies that Charlie, Carlisle, and Assward weren't talking about me. Right? Right...I think.

I sneaked another peak across the table and found that those beautiful eyes had narrowed in ire. Wow, he was really bipolar, wasn't he? One second he was moaning about my food and now he's trying to incinerate me with his eyes. Carlisle is a doctor, shouldn't he recognize that his son is certifiably insane with temperamental issues?

I kept my eyes dutifully on my plate the rest of the meal, not reacting to everyone's moans and groans. It pleased me to no end that the infamous Cullens were sitting in my dining room and raving about my meal. However, every now and then my eyes would betray me and I would glance up to watch in wonder as the three men considered Esme's opinions and inputs. She was very wise, that much was obvious, but I still couldn't believe that her husband encouraged her to partake in the conversation. The Cullens were a hell lot weirder than I'd thought. Angela would have a field day when she heard.

After dinner, everyone moved to the living room while I cleared the table. Esme insisted on helping out but I was adamant about not letting this wonderful woman, a guest in my home, lift a finger to clean. I left the dishes for later and made five cups of steaming hot cappuccino.

I would never forget the amazed looks on Carlisle and Esme's faces when I held out a tray of the delicious warm beverage.

"This is very sweet of you, Bella," Esme said as she took her mug. She took a tentative sip before I could warn her that it was fresh off the stove and her eyes widened. "Mmmn...this is delicious."

I grinned widely. I was officially spoiled by their compliments and pleased remarks.

I didn't meet baby Cullen's eyes as I held out the tray. I was feeling euphoric and I didn't need his icy glares to ruin it for me. I was better than that.

I was about to take a seat but Charlie cleared his throat and mumbled, "Bella, would you just mind leaving us alone for a moment?"

I pursed my lips, fighting back a frown, but nodded. I couldn't look at Esme's apologetic face as I left the room with the tray gripped tightly in my hands. As I leaned against the kitchen counter and took a sip of my cappuccino, my eyes stung. I didn't like this. Being excluded and told to leave the room like I wasn't privy to their presences hurt. I wasn't any less than them. No, I was equal. It wasn't fair.

I set the mug down gently on the counter and tiptoed down the hall. Whatever they were discussing must've been really important if they didn't want it reaching my ears.

I pressed back against the wall in the hallway, my face tilted towards the doorway as I listened intently.

"Charlie, we'd like the weekend to talk it over and consider this transaction before we inform you of our decision," Carlisle said quietly.

"Dad, I've made my decision," baby Cullen interrupted. "I don't need the time to think it over."

"Edward, be reasonable. You can't make a decision like this in haste. This is going to affect not only both your lives, but everyone else's too," Carlisle insisted.

"No, dad. I know what I want."

"Sweetheart, please think this over with a fresh mind tomorrow morning. Matters always seem more real in the early hours," Esme pleaded.

"We could waste months pondering this but my mind won't change. I know what I want," he repeated.

Carlisle let out a sigh and said, "Alright. You're a grown man so I trust your decision. However, I would like tonight to go over the papers and if you want, we can sign them before midday tomorrow," Carlisle acquiesced.

"Your father is right, Edward," Esme said softly.

After a quiet pause, he spoke up, "Alright."

I heard someone getting to their feet so I hurried back into the kitchen. Trying to look like I had been there the whole time, I clutched my mug and rushed to take a seat.

When I looked up, Charlie walked into the kitchen and muttered, "The Cullens are leaving."

"Oh, okay."

I made to get up but he held up a hand to stop me.

"You don't need to see them to the door. I've got it."

I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off.

"I'll tell Esme and Carlisle you say goodbye."

I nodded dejectedly and sat back down, listening to them chatting at the door loudly.

Once Charlie shut the door, I got up to do the dishes. I heard him come back into the kitchen but he didn't say anything.

"Dad, why were the Cullens here?" I asked quietly over my shoulder, unable to resist.

"That was a good meal you cooked tonight, Bella. I'm proud -"

"Dad!"

"Lower your voice, Bells," he warned.

I could hear him slamming his gun cleaning kit onto the kitchen counter and pulling up a barstool. My mom had bought the three barstools once upon a time, all a part of her mission to lighten up the kitchen. I loathed the colour yellow and yet a sunny shade of it tinted the plaster walls, clashing with the dark cabinets.

"Sorry, dad, but please. I'm trying to understand here," I pleaded, wanting to turn around but I didn't want him seeing the moisture that had welled up in my eyes. Only my dad could make me cry. To everyone else I was a hardcore bitch but no, not with Charlie.

"There's nothing to understand here, Bells, and even if there were, you wouldn't need to worry that pretty little was of yours over matters of men."

I swallowed hard, the snide remark not flying over my head like perhaps he had intended it to. Charlie had never said anything like this to me.

"Do you...do you think I'm stupid?" I whispered hoarsely. "Because I'm a girl?"

Charlie let out a heavy breath of air and I heard him get to his feet. Abandoning his nightly ritual of cleaning him gun, he strode over to the door of the kitchen and paused.

He hesitated with his words, seeming reluctant as he admitted, "That's the problem, Bells. You're not stupid. You're too smart for your own good and I'm afraid that one day, it's going ricochet back at you."

And then he was gone.

I continued to wash the dishes dutifully as he stomped up the stairs and got ready for bed. When I finally heard the muffled click of his bedroom light being tuned off, I let myself fall to the ground. With my back pressed against the cabinets and my head hung in my arms, I cried out all my frustration.

~R~R~R~R~R~

When I opened my eyes, the sun was just dawning through my window, letting faint rays creep over the hardwood flooring. I was disoriented for a moment, not understanding why I had woken up so early on a Sunday. Even Charlie woke up late on Sundays and those were the days he didn't expect me to cook breakfast for him.

Deep laughter from downstairs shook me out of my thoughts and that's when I remembered the doorbell that had rung seconds ago. Anxiously, I tumbled out of bed and rushed to my window, peeking down at the driveway with wide eyes.

Dr. McSteamy's black Mercedes.

Shit. What had they said last night? That they would be back in the morning to sign some papers, right?

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Cold dread froze up my veins and for a moment, I felt my head spin. Gathering my wits, I tiptoed out of my room. I wasn't planning on being seen so there was no point in changing out of my basketball shorts and tank top. I looked just as indecent as the act I was about to commit. Though, I was an expert at eavesdropping by now.

In the stairs, I crouched down and peeked through the railings. My heart stuttered violently when I recognized Carlisle - he was sitting with my dad so no Dr. McSteamy -, his asshole of a son, and a strange man I didn't recognize. They were all sitting around the coffee table that was littered with papers. I reeled back so I would be hidden from view and with my heart hammering, I strained my ears.

"You called much earlier than I'd expected," Charlie remarked stiffly.

"What can I say, Charlie? Edward here was dead set on his decision and as soon as my lawyer faxed me the documents this morning, he was storming into my office."

They all laughed lightly but I squeezed my eyes tightly, wishing they would just disprove my greatest fear at the moment.

"Alright, this is Garrett, my brother-in-law, and he'll be our witness," Carlisle continued. "Did you get a chance to go over the documents when I emailed them to you?"

"Yeah, but if you don't mind, I'd just like to scan over these."

Yes, my dad wasn't stupid. Clearly, these documents were really important so he wasn't taking any chances.

"Of course not. I had hoped you would."

It was torturous waiting as Charlie went over the papers. I was dying with fear to know what was written on them.

"Alright, everything seems fine. I especially like the last clause. I wouldn't be doing this if she were put into any kind of danger," Charlie finally grunted.

No...he couldn't be talking about me. Please, let it be some other woman.

"We're not monsters, Charlie. She is very precious to us too. After all, she is going to mother the Cullen heir."

I felt sick to my stomach as they all laughed again. I knew exactly what those documents were about now and I was pretty sure I knew who too. The only thing keeping me from believing this horrific truth was the fact that Charlie was involved. I knew Charlie and I knew his limits. I was one of them, the biggest one of them all. He wouldn't do this to me. No, he needed me and he did love me.

My heart tightened painfully in my chest and I felt faint as I heard the delicate scratching of a pen on paper.

"There, now Carlisle and Edward, you both need to sign," a deep, unfamiliar voice said. I think his name was Garry or something like that, but I was too freaked out to think properly.

Another minute crawled by silently until I finally heard the pen being placed onto the table and the men shook hands.

"Thank you, Charlie. It was a pleasure doing business with you," Carlisle said smoothly. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of her. She won't be yours anymore so there's no need for you to stress yourself over the care of a daughter."

Fuck.

"To be precise, she'll be mine," the devil himself added. "Mrs. Isabella Edward Cullen."

No.

_Mrs. Isabella Edward Cullen._

No.

_Mrs. Isabella Edward Cullen._

No.

_Mrs. Isabella Edward Cullen._

"NO!" The refusal escaped me in a piercing scream and the last thing I heard before my world faded to darkness was a storm of footsteps headed my way.

"No," I whispered pleadingly.

Just before my eyes slipped close, dark emeralds met my own and I let the waves of unconsciousness take over.

***Hello, everyone who doesn't have stomach flu like I do. You all probably know how horrible and disgusting it is so please take pity on me. It's a miracle I managed to write 4000 words in the condition I'm in right now but I just could let you guys down.**

**Okay, I love how you all PM me and ask me to update and it just makes you guys even more awesome. HOWEVER, please please please don't PM me just to tell at me and demand that I update because "it's not that hard" or "I'm being selfish"...especially hours before the date I promised you would have your update. I understand that I've been posting a day early for the past few weeks because I just can't wait to get my story out to you all so I fail to see how that makes me selfish. Also, you've got to understand that I'm in my senior year and all the programs I'm applying to are the top of each university and require a kickass average. I'm sorry, but a week is a miracle compared to how long it should take me to update considering my workload, the fact that I'm writing my own original trilogy, and volunteering along with writing Fanfiction.**

**So I love your PMs but please be considerate because I'm still recovering from this stupid stomach flu and it took a shitload of energy to crawl over to my laptop.**

**Now, I do believe there are some questions to be answered:**

_**Q: In this society, is fidelity practiced in these marriages?**_

_**A:**_** Wives symbolize a man's wealth and power for high-ranking men. The more submissive a wife is to her husband, the more respect a man is given. Infidelity is practiced in many families, however SOME families frown upon it. Fidelity is actually an issue I'll be touching upon in later chapters, but can you guys guess which of the two types of families that Cullens are?**

_**Q: Are you going to be giving us an Edward's POV?**_

_**A: **_**Yes, don't worry. There will one or two in the future chapters so you guys can understand some of the emotions and conflicts going on inside our beloved Devil Spawn/Assward's head.**

**Omg…he's like devil spawnward…is it just me or did that sound creepy?**

_**Anywho...please do PM me if you would like to make a banner for Ruthless. It would be much appreciated.**_

**Spread the word if you like my fic and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Pretty please! For sick old me? Please for my stomach flu kicked ass!**

_**Next Update: Friday, November 22nd, 2013**_


End file.
